Revenge of the daughter
by the pen my sword
Summary: At first i dreaded it my name was called but now i have one goal. Revenge. revenge for my father for my district for all of those who have fallen. i will kill the capitol i will take it down i will have my revenge.
1. the reaping

My Friend death

I woke up to feel the warmth of the sun on my face. It was mocking me this sunny day. It promised a good time full of wonders yet it gave me reaping day. My mother danced into my room with her pure beauty glistening. She livened it up with her warm smile. Oh how I hated her. How I hated how she could stand her by and watch. She would stand here and smile and laugh and tell us how much she loved the capitol. She would rant about how the other districts were stupid and inferior. And every time it would boil a anger inside of me. I would want to scream and tell her to shut up, and I did many times. "Lauren! Wake up or you'll miss the reaping." Miss the reaping as if that would be the worst thing in the world. I glared at her and she glared right back she hated me too. She walked into my closet and picked out the thing she knew I would hate the most. "Here, wear this", I watched her lay a big frilly pink dress on my bed.

I shook my head violently. She glared at me daring me to challenge her. But she knew me she knew I never backed down. "I won't wear something that makes me look like I am fond of this injustice." She rolled her eyes "not this again you'll wear it and you'll shut up if you know what's good for you." David walked in then. He wore a polo striped shirt and khaki pants. His amazing blue eyes were identical to mine. His dark chocolate brown hair was unlike my golden curls, it was hard to believe we were twins. "Lauren get up please." He sighed he hated he games as much as I did. I got up after and tried to pretend it was a normal day. Although I still refused to wear the pink dress I went with a soft plain green one. I walked into the kitchen where my mom had prepared a feast.

It disgusted me the rows of sausage and pancakes and eggs. How many children weren't eating while I ate all of this? David sat there next to me his cold blue eyes told me not to complain today. He was my best friend my only friend. He protected me from everything. From the guys at school who tried to get me to my own memories. He was there for me when no one else was and I can never repay him for that. We walked to the town square together and joked about how we should just volunteer to ease the stress. We separated in to boys and girls. I stood with the other sixteen year old girls getting glared and snide remarks. I looked over to the boy's side to see them admiring me. They made inappropriate gestures and I quickly averted me eyes. I wished I was ugly that I wasn't pretty. The speech was made and everything fell silent. Gloria put her skinny hand into the ball and announced the girl's name. "This year's girl tribute from district one is…** Lauren Nead**," I felt a scream build up in my chest I was cornered like some kind of animal. I waited a second hoping for someone anyone to volunteer.

No one did and I knew why, they wanted to see me suffer, they wanted to watch me die. They wanted my beauty gone and dead well just for that I wasn't going to give it to them. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of my death. How strange of me to hate my district to hate the capitol. I wasn't a fool though I saw past the capitol. I saw their cruelness and darkness. I've seen it year when I watch boys and girls train to kill. I saw it when they murdered my father. I chocked back sobs as I walked toward the stage. Gloria greeted me with cold eyes and smile. She put her hand in the boys section. "This year's boy tribute is Joseph Tanner!" I saw a little boy twelve years old his face wasn't scared but determined.

I almost laughed. He was ready to kill people this little boy as I stood here shaking. I scanned the crowd and saw David running towards the stage. I knew what he was going to do and fear raced through me. I was even more scared for his life then mine. I tried to stop him from not volunteering with a look but I saw the panic on his face. Fortunately someone else beat him to it. A big muscular brown haired guy started yelling. "I VOULEENTEER I volunteer!" This wasn't an uncommon occurrence in district one but this guy showed the same panic and concern as David. He jumped onto the stage and Gloria actually smiled at him. "What's your name?" Gloria asked him. "Adam he breathed, Adam Tanner."

Gloria beamed, "is that your little brother?" She asked. "Adam looked at the young boy and smiled. "Yes, yes it is." The boy scowled at his older brother he obviously wanted to be in the games. Gloria faced the crowd and yelled, "THESE ARE OUR DISTRICT ONE TRIBUTES!" a round of applause fallowed this. I heard some laughter in the crowd. An idea sprung me then that's how I would do this. While in the games I was going to laugh. Laugh at the capitol, Laugh at the tributes; I was going to laugh at death.


	2. I wont be coming back

This is the room where tears are spilled. This is the room where goodbyes are said, most families here in district one would be shinning with pride and promising sponsors. That is just one thing I can not get over. How can parents be eager to see their children _murder_ others? I unlike most of the other girls who have been here am in disgust. I understand I'm going to die but I will do it in style. I chuckled at the dry humor of my death. I swear the capitol will pay somehow. Somehow during the games I swear I'm going to bring down the capitol. I refuse to be their pawn in these games in this life.

I wonder who will come to say goodbye to me. David without a doubt will be here, and my mom will be glowing with pride. Damn her damn the capitol damn this world. I feel like screaming to let out the pain. I glared at the camera crew hoping the capitol would see that I am not happy. A knock came to the door and I braced myself for tears. David walked in with a red rimmed eyes and a shy smile on his face. I knew he wouldn't cry in front of me if he did then I wouldn't be able to control myself. He came straight to me and gave me a hug. Tears came to my eyes but I willed them no to come down my face. "Come back, ok? Join with the careers for protection then towards the end slip away find a good hiding spot and win. Ok? I need you to come back I need my best friend." David said this all in a whisper. I nodded. I couldn't tell David my plan that I wasn't coming back that I was dying for the revolution. We stood there for awhile hugging until the peace maker dragged him out. Next came my mother. Her face was like I guessed no the least bit upset. She couldn't stop smiling. She too ran over and gave me a hug. I didn't hug back this time only glared at her. "Listen Lauren I know that our relationship isn't the… best" she said choosing her words carefully. "But I just want you to know that I love you and, I am rooting for you and, I'll get you more sponsors then you can imagine. Also I want you take something as a token." She pulled out a necklace. It was a blue ribbon with a golden circle at the end of it. On the circle was a lion. On the back the words I love you were engraved. I stared at her I've never seen this before. She gave me a small sad smile. "Your father made it for you before he died." I grabbed it from her the anger barley contained inside me. "HE DIDN'T JUST _DIE_ MOTHER HE WAS TOURTURED, MURDERED!" tears were flowing from me freely now. "a-and they made me watch. They forced me to keep my eyes open to see him suffer. They wanted to show me how weak I am how they could take anything. And every time I started to cry they beat him harder. And every night I hear his screams, his begs and pleas. They wanted to show me how powerful the capitol is. Well guess what mother DAMN THE CAPITOL!" I screamed this at her tears running down my face. She gasped and stared at me awestruck. Then she calmly shook her head and pressed her lips in tight. She turned to the camera crew. "Can you please edit that out? Just put in something a _real_ daughter would say like, thank you I love you." The camera crew nodded and laughed. I stood there shaking my fury was gone I felt empty inside. The peace maker came over to me then. H e raised his hand above his head and brought it down across my face hard. I fell to the floor my face stinging. I looked up at my mother's cold face. Her eyes were hard her lips pressed. "Lauren how many times have I told you, my daughter not to lie?" she shook her head as if I was some uncontrollable child. Tears sprang to my eyes but this time I would not let them roll down my face. This was the first step. I got up brushed myself off and looked her straight in the eye. "You're not my mother. A mother is someone who stands by your side who loves and believes in you. You're not my mother." She stood there like I had slapped _her_. Without a word she got up and walked out. I stared at the door not expecting anyone else to come. The door creaked open and in walked someone I didn't expect. James Rowner. He was a guy at my school. One of the only one's who weren't rude to me. He walked up to me and smiled a small smile. "Hey I know that we aren't really close." That's one way to put it we barley talked. "But I always thought you were beautiful and sweet. And here in district one you usually only get beautiful but your sweet too. I just wanted to know I'm rooting for you and I'll be here when you get back." He planted a small kiss on my lips and quickly left the room. I touched my mouth smiling. Too bad I wont be coming back.


	3. The train

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I'm not Suzanne Collins! What you knew that already? You knew that I obviously am some amateur posing with her work? Oh guess I'm not fooling anyone. Anyway I do not own the hunger games or am in any way associated with Suzanne Collins and her masterpiece. Buttttttttt the characters and specific details of the story are mine.**

The Train 

The peacemaker dragged me out of the room. He had claimed he didn't know why anyone would want to see a worthless traitor like me. I grimaced at the memory his choice of words were a bit harsher. I stared at my district it was beautiful I wont deny that. But the most beautiful things are the most deadly. Lightning is beautiful as is fire yet they kill constantly. That is how I think of district one lethal yet beautiful.

I boarded the train glaring at everyone who dared to look at me. The boy Adam now showed no resemblance to the panicked guy I saw before. He looked like your average District one boy tribute strong, arrogant, and someone I just want to punch really hard in the face. I wondered what our relationship would be like would he be alright after all? After about an hour of riding on this stupid train we stopped. At this I broke down laughing I couldn't stop. It just showed how screwed up the capitol could be. They do screw up sometimes, and when my train doesn't show up everyone will know. That's when my good 'friend' the peacekeeper came in. Yes the very one that slapped me in the face. "I have been told to inform you that there has been a slight change of plans." He said this with a smile on his face. All I wanted to do was punch that smile off his face. But one thing was obvious, if he liked these change of plans I sure wouldn't. "To make the experience more interesting we will be taking only one train to the Capitol. You will be sharing the ride with all of the other districts. This is why the train is especially big. We are currently waiting for district Two to board the train." He flashed an evil grin at me.

This about when I broke out into another fit of hysterics. They wanted to bring other tributes on the train then fine! It'll just give me more sane people to talk to. I especially liked my 'friend's' reaction to my reaction. Anger spread on his face. It started at his neck and spread through his face. He raised his hand again to hit me. I expected this and rolled on the floor to dodge him. Jumping up behind him I delivered a quick kick to his _special_ spot. He fell to the floor in a fit of agony. Smiling I couldn't control myself I delivered another punch or two. And just for good measure a kick to the face. Leaning down I whispered in his ear. "Yeah I'm against the Capitol; I'm against dirty filthy people like you. But guess what? I know how to fight and obviously I can do a pretty bang up job don't you think?"

I laughed and walked away from the withering body on the floor. Just then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed as I was pulled into a different room. I looked up in fear to see Adam covering my mouth. His eyes were wild and his face was angry. "How could you?" he hissed angrily in my ear. "I thought you were different. I thought you were against all of this!" he waved his hand around indicating the train. As much as I wanted to tell Adam that I _was_ different I needed t breathe. He was still holding my mouth and nose and I bit down on his hand. He yelled and jumped back. I threw my weight against him and pushed him against the wall. Putting my hand on his throat I whispered in his ear. "Listen I am different I am against this. But I need to survive." I had meant for that to come out fierce and strong but it sounded more like a plea for help. "I want to do this for the resistance for the future. I'm going to die out there Adam I'm giving myself up for this!" I said this all in a hushed voice. Adam shook his head angrily. "What the hell will dying do? Nothing! Dying won't fix anything! You want to be some kind of martyr? Well stop trying your not the only one who wants to fix things. You think I want my baby brother in these games? You think I want to watch my sister kill people…or be killed?" he chocked out these words his face full with vulnerability. It didn't last long his straight face returned.

" I'm in this just as much as you are but I want to take down the capitol not pretend to be some hero and kill myself out of fear." He glared at me as he spat these words out. Confused I lessened my grip against him. Taking advantage of this he threw my hand away and ran out of the room. I watched him go in frustration. Fear? I wasn't scared that was the whole point in dying so I didn't have to be scared. I wanted to bring down the capitol, avenge my father. I wanted to make them pay and Adam was right if I died I wouldn't be hurting them but those who I love. I wouldn't die I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. There not taking me away well not without a fight anyway.

I got up off the floor but fell back down when the train suddenly stopped. District two was boarding the train ready to fight.

They'd get a fight from me from the resistance.


	4. Didnt see that coming

**Disclaimer: guess who? Yeah its me not Suzanne Collins she's probably off writing her new masterpiece (I hope). Yeah so I am not apart of the hunger games (I wish… literally I do) blah blah blah blah. Oh heres a shout out to diedlaughing you're awesome…. Enough said :) read her story Genetic or ill uhh eat you yeah if you don't read her story and (REVIEW) then I'll eat you. Okk enough with the pointless intro heres the story.**

Didn't see that coming

I ran into my room screaming. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. The screams of frustration just overtook me as I lay on the floor of my room. The screams continued as I began ripping at my hair and punching the floor. Yup I was having a full out temper tantrum and the worst part I didn't care. I felt like one of those snotty little kids that cry when they don't get a toy they want. Turns out I had a little bit of district one in me after all.

Finally more angry at myself then anyone I threw myself onto my bed. I was surprised to find not my comfy mattress but a hard lump instead. I reached under the covers and pulled out a package. There was a note on it.

It read,

_Dear Lauren, _

_I'm sorry that I had to be the one to do this. It's vital for me to tell you this and I hope you understand. Your different I'm not sure what exactly happened in your past but something ugly with the capitol I'm sure of. The capitol wants you dead they want to screw with your game in the most painful way possible. They're messing with your emotions, don't believe me? You know that boy that kissed you in your goodbyes? Want to know why you didn't recognize him? He didn't go to your school he isn't from your district. He's from the capitol he was put up to say that to you. The capitol wanted you to focus on him during the games instead of survival. I was surprised on why they picked such an immature trick. If I were you I'd be insulted, if it were me I would find a better way to deal with someone of your capability. I wasn't sure if you would believe me so I got this. Please don't ask me how I know all this and how I got this tape if I told you both of our lives would be at risk._

_ -Adam_

_P.S. don't be to upset you deserve someone better_

The Lump in my throat was the size of a baseball. I could feel the red creeping up my neck as I read what Adam wrote. The fear came back in a rush when I remembered how he wrote about 'my ugly past with the capitol'. I ripped the note off and the package open in a hurry. Inside was a laptop I opened it up to see the same boy from the good byes. He was frozen on the screen it was a video on pause. I anxiously shoved the head phones in my ears and pressed play.

James Rowner he had called himself. I looked at the boy now and noticed something. James Rowner was a kid that went to my school. He had been in my class since I was around five. James was nice to me but this wasn't James. I was sure of that now his hair seemed too black. Almost fake… I looked at his hands on the screen and just as I suspected they had black smudges on it from hair dye. Nervous and curious I pressed play on the screen.

The fake James was laughing he sat in a room with another man. The man was tall and frightening looking. He was skinny but skinny to the point where it was creepy. His face was pale and he had the thinnest tightest lips. He smiled and it looked almost painful. His eyes were the worst though. They weren't human they were a gleaming yellow. Shivering I turned up the volume to hear what they were saying.

"Sam! Very well played but I have another idea for you." Apparently fake James was a Sam sounded like the perfect name for a weasel.

"I want you to write letters to her. I want you to tell her that he brother died and every other thing you can think of. But most importantly tell her that you're in danger and are going to die and that she needs to sacrifice herself so she can be with you and her dead family." Creepy eyes smiled at him his teeth were pointed like a sharks. "Are we clear Sam?"

Sam laughed hard and smiled a big goofy grin. "Of course but I will be getting paid extra for this right? I need to get someone to dye my hair back to its golden state." His smile became less goofy and more arrogant.

I closed the laptop as the screen turned black. I thought of the sick things these people were doing the inhuman cruelties. I felt like throwing up but instead a laugh came through me. Like this would change anything? Fine I'm happier now that I know the truth. A terrible thought entered me then. What if I gotten the letter without talking to Adam first? What if I never saw the video and read that my brother was dead. David's smiling face flashed across my mind. Would I have killed myself? I know then that I would have I would sacrifice everything for David and the Capitol knows that. They're using David against me.

Another shrill scream erupted from me from anger. It was just another thing they were trying to take from me, my brother, my twin. Just then there was a banning on my door. I remembered the other districts were coming on the train I must have been in here for about an hour or so how many districts have entered the train?

I shoved the laptop into my pillow case and ran across the room and the door flew down on the floor in front of me. A girl stood there around sixteen she had fiery red hair and big green eyes. She had a sweat across her brow and a scowl on her face. A boy stood next to her he was gigantic. A classic career stood in front of me. His jet black hair reminded me that of Sam's. His muscles were about as big as me. The girl studied me and then let herself in without a word.

"You look strong enough and obviously from district one by the beauty. Sorry about the door I kicked it down when you didn't answer." It wasn't really a compliment more of a statement. I wasn't sure what to think about this girl that casually kicked down my door. She looked up brow knit closely together in concentration.

"Why didn't you answer?" It was a simple enough question but I could hear the threat behind it. I quickly searched for some lie to avoid saying I didn't want to meet the wretched district two people.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. "I thought you were another one of those idiotic avox's. They've been coming in here every five seconds to clean the room. I keep telling the freaks to leave me alone but they keep coming back." I felt ashamed as I said the words I felt bad for the avox's I was on their side not the Capitols. But the lie worked perfectly.

The girl nodded her face turn sympathetic. "I know I cant stand those freaks either!" As if on cue a woman walked into the room. She avoided my gaze and dread filed me as I realized what she was, an avox.

The girl with the fire for hair turned on her in an instant. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU LIKE TO EASE DROP AND ANNOY THE HECK OUT OF EVERYONE? WELL IF YOU DON'T GET OUT F HERE IN TEN SECONDS I'LL HAVE THE CAPITOL CUT OFF MORE THEN JUST YOUR TOUNGE!" she screamed. The poor woman ran out of the room fear clear on her face.

The gigantic boy started to chuckle, "way to go Till." He said smiling.

I laughed it was fake but necessary, "Thank you I've been screaming for hours but nothing has worked yet."

Fire girl looked me over again, "That's because you don't look very threatening, don't take offense I said you don't look it but I saw the peacekeeper knocked out on the floor. I woke him up and he mumbled something about a dirty witch." She flashed me a genuine smile. "You the dirty witch?" she asked.

I grinned back at her, "Yeah I'm almost positive that he didn't say witch though did he?" I shot back at her

Her grin grew wider, "No he didn't but I was taught only to say profanities when killing someone or under attack." I laughed at that she playfully punched my arm.

"Ok let's get down to business. Me and Rex here are forming the career team and you and the other guy are on it. We already spoke to him and he's in. I'm Till and you would be?"

I saw how sweet she looked and it scared me how she could go from threatening to kill a lady she didn't know to joking around with me.

"Lauren my name is Lauren."

She threw me another grin, "Well Lauren welcome to the team I'll see you at dinner where the rest of the group will have been assembled."

She threw me one last smile and flew out the door.

Rex looked at me, "Nice job with the peacekeeper I'll have to keep my eye on you." With a laugh and a wink he left also. It was seconds after they left that Adam entered the room. My pulse raced there was so much I needed to ask him.

He looked at my face intentions obviously clear as day. He shook his head as if to say not here. "Lauren we have to go to the dinning hall to meet our mentor." I nodded surprised by his formalness.

I entered the dinning the hall to see my mentor with his back to us. He turned and that's when I saw it. His eyes were glimmering yellow…

**Woah so yes that was a LONG chapter but I'm happy to have finally put another one up. Ok heres a proposition for you if you can each give me one new reviewer ill keep my chapters nice and long. I know its bad that I'm begging for more readers and don't be offened its not that you guys aren't enough. Anyway yeah hope you liked it and please REVIEW.**


	5. A true distrcit one girl

**Disclaimer & note: Yeah ok listen I've said this like a billion times but I'm not Suzanne Collins I did not write the hunger games. Ok just too clear up something from the last chapter if you didn't get it her mentor has the yellow eyes not Adam. He's the guy from the video that wants to kill her. Just throwing that out there okay enjoy :)**

A true district one member

I could almost feel the scream building up again. I was fighting to keep it down when I saw his tight lips smile. "Hello Adam and Lauren I will be your mentor my name is Venus."

Venus I thought to my self Venus the viper. Even I had to chuckle at the horrific irony of it all. A mentor was supposed to protect you to help keep you alive during the games, mine wanted to kill me. Oh the irony.

I looked over speechless at Adam; I knew he saw the video I knew he knew who this was.

"Hi Venus I'm Adam now don't take this too personally but I have a question for you." Venus nodded his neck was so skinny it seemed like his head would break off any second.

"I don't remember you ever being a victor from our district our last victor was fourteen he one last year. Not to offend you but why isn't he our mentor?" SCORE! I smiled I wanted to hug Adam this creep couldn't be our mentor maybe he was just messing with us another trick to kill me.

"The capitol felt that he was to young to be able to properly assist you so I volunteered to be your mentor." He said this with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to be here didn't want to help us. Well then why volunteer to help us? Oh yes to kill me.

"Actually sorry Venus but I've seen twelve year old mentors help kids that were seventeen." I said this with a smirk on my face.

"Yes Lauren but none of those tributes have one we didn't feel it was fair for you to have such a disadvantage. You see were on your side." His face was fill with a kind of this kind of fake sympathetic mockery it just made me want to punch him more. I threw Adam a worried look he returned it with a big smile.

"Oh and I have some letters for you, Adam this is from your mother and Lauren you have two one from your brother and from a James Rowner I believe." He smiled at me and handed me my letters. I wanted to throw up this game he was playing it was so… cruel and sick.

Adam grabbed his letter greedily but then seemed to remember my situation. He gave me a warning look. "Well ok then, I'll see you at dinner where I will help pick your career team." He gave me a look up and down. "You know what why don't we wait until we see what skills you have in the training room." The scream was building up again I could feel it. The way he looked at me like I had no skill like I was a weakling. He didn't know that I had trained since I was about three years old. My dad was against the hunger games he taught us to be against them. Yet he knew that one day no matter what either me or David were going to be picked to be in them. I don't know how but I know that he knew.

So we trained me and David we trained and learned. We were taught how to run how to hunt and even how to kill. We learned how to use bows spears and knives. I can pull up to three times my weight and run even faster. But the most important lesson I learned was how not to kill.

I learned to appreciate the other districts to see them for what they really were. I learned and realized that we would all be so much stronger even the capitol would thrive more if we would just unite. I learned to love music while David appreciated the arts. We constantly read my father had taught me everything. Then he died and me and David kept training kept learning.

I stared at this man the one that underestimated me. More then anything I wanted to just rip off his head.

"Oh and I have some letters for you, Adam you have one from your brother and Lauren you have one from your brother as well as another boy." I could almost throw up as I took the letter. The letter that I was not supposed to know what it really was. I looked at Adam the desperation clear on my face. He looked at my apologetically but there was nothing he could do and I knew that.

"That's strange we haven't even been on the train for a day how could the letters have arrived so quickly?" he asked. Venus smiled his dagger like smile, his eyes glowed anticipating the question.

"We have been on this train for ten hours we have picked up all twelve districts. You are not allowed to speak to the other districts until dinner, is that clear? Also we seem to have some sort of rule breaker around here that is taking their power out on Peace keepers. A big fellow suffered a broken leg and has many bruises around his body. I'm assuming it was that big tribute from district two he looks strong enough. But to answer you question to put it simply this is the capitol, we are all powerful you can't question it Adam." His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

All I could do was smile; I had been the one to beat up the peace keeper. Venus really had no idea what I was capable of. I'm not proud to say it but I really am a true district one person. I have the whole determined personality.

Adam and I shared a look of amusement he too knew that I had been the one to hurt the peace keeper.

Venus glared at us in such a way my skin started to crawl.

"Why don't you two run along, read your letters when you come for dinner you will be matched with the other careers." I gulped and walked away slowly. Adam took my hand and looked at me apologetically.

"Come with me we'll read them together." He whispered to me. I felt relieved I didn't want to do this alone I needed a friend. We walked the way back to Adam's room in silence. When we finally got there I walked over to the bed. Sitting there I pulled out the dreaded letter.

Adam smiled and locked the door. Why don't you read your family letter first? I'm sure that your mother misses you dearly. He looked at me sincerely.

I snorted and he looked surprised. Believe me my mother could care less about me, I hate her. He looked at me with a surprising understanding in his eyes. "I'm lucky I love my mother I really do it's my father I can't stand. The things he does is really just sickening. A look of anger crossed his face. He was standing now pacing back and forth angrily. "I HATE him I hate him Hate him!" he was screaming this and stomping his feet as he screamed.

I ran over to him scared. I had never seen him like this he always kept this cool and calm nature about him. Even when he lost his temper he would always just leave the room.

I grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. He sat there with his head in his hands. "You just have no idea what he's like." He whispered. I nodded I actually knew exactly what it was like.

"You mean like growing up with a mother who never told you that she loved you? One who ranted on about the other districts and how they were so inferior. One who told you that you would never be the daughter she wanted? One that would walk through the streets with banners for the capitol. One that laughed when little girls died on a TV screen. A mother that wouldn't hug you when you got hurt or was sad. A mother that told you that you were ugly and would never be good enough for her or for her district. A mother that could still worship the capitol even after they KILLED HER HUSBAND! After they tortured him and made me watch. They could have even erased my memory but no they wanted me to remember to never forget. She would rant about how he was better off dead how she hated him and his ignorance. She would say I'm just like him, so never say that I don't understand about hating someone because more then anyone more then the capitol even I HATE MY MOTHER!"

Adam looked at me and smiled. "Exactly like that actually. Well not exactly my father is unfortunately still breathing." I smiled at this then looked at him questioningly. "Do you love your brother? My twin David is my best friend I would be nothing without him." Adam gave me a sad smile. "I do love my brother but he's different from me. I'll show you." Adam laid down propping himself up on his side he ripped open his letter. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Adam", he read, "Don't think that this doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. They picked me not you it was supposed to be me! I wanted to go to the hunger games and show everyone how I am strong and not weak. Dad's mad at you too", Adam rolled his eyes, "But since he's mad I don't want to be mad because I hate him. I know you say I don't but I'm old enough to understand now jeez I'm twelve! Anyway I love you, you know that right? And I know your going to win the games because no one dares to mess with my older brother. I'm also starting a collection around town for you with some guy named David. Apparently he's the girl's twin or something like that. I don't know but he's cool so if she's like him then don't hurt her be her ally. Also only stay with those dang careers for as long as you have to I hate them too. See I do have a mind of my own I'm just like you. Against the capitol and the careers. Are you proud of me? Of course you are anyway I love you good luck and don't hurt the girl she was pretty." I felt the blood rush to my face as I heard him read it all.

He looked up at me and laughed. "I think my brother might have a little crush on you." He said smiling. I laughed and I could feel my face get even redder.

"I don't date younger men sorry." I laughed. Adam shook his head laughing.

"You mean person your breaking the kid's heart." I smiled and giggled.

"Ok your turn open the letter." Adam smiled when he said this

"Fine which one?" Adam pointed to the one that was from David.

I smiled and started to read it…

"Dear Lauren I have some really bad news…"

**Hahaha sorry everyone but yes it's a cliff hanger don't you just love those? Haha well please review!**


	6. A suprise

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins nope I'm not; I think you've figured that out already. YUP I'm not her I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS unfortunately I totally wish I was.**

A letter suprise

The paper in my hands told went against basically everything i ever believed in. Every part of my being was screaming in protest it was like having a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. I read the short lines over and over again in my head. I still can't comprehend what was happening how it could be happening.  
Adam's eyes got big with worry when i suddenly stopped reading out loud my letter. He grabbed my arm and stared at me with his eyes. He had such intense and blue eyes like some never ending ocean that i just got lost into. Snapping out of it all I could do was hand him the letter. He took it from me carefully and started to read out loud  
"Dear Lauren I've got some bad news, I'm not the person you think I am. I've been secretly giving information to the capitol about you. Let me explain, when they took dad they cam to talk to me. They told me the importance of the hunger Games and of civilization and keeping the districts healthy with a purpose. They told me most importantly how you've been poisoned. Your mind dad molded it to make you hate the capitol and everyone around you. He turned you against your own mother Lauren how can you not see how wrong that is? Dad was a terrorist not the saint you think he was. They told me that they needed to put you in the games to show everyone how terror is wrong. Your mind is to spoiled there's no more hope for you they needed to get rid of you before you poisoned the minds of others. I've been pretending to be on your side this whole time for my own safety. There's still hope for me isn't that what you would want? Don't you want me to be happy and safe? I'm sorry it has to be this way but it does I don't love you and i can't help you in the Games. Goodbye Lauren."  
~David  
Adam looked at me his blue eyes filled with emotions. "Don't let them get to you Lauren they're trying to break you don't let them break you." A realization dawned over his face then and he smiled.

" David didn't write that Lauren", he said smiling. I couldn't even respond I felt numb inside. They took David from me my only friend. They took the person that loves me away from me.

"Lauren? Can you hear me? I said He didn't write that he couldn't have. In my letter Joseph said that David was helping him collect money." Adam gave me a big toothy grin.

I still didn't understand couldn't comprehend what was going on. There felt like there was a hole inside of me and I couldn't concentrate on anything other then David.

"Listen! David in your letter said that he couldn't help you right."

Was he trying to make me feel worse? "Yeah I got that", I mumbled.

"Well in my letter Joseph said that David started a collection for you! That he was cool and nice and was insanely worried about you. David is still the person you think he is and he definitely didn't write that. I think it's time you opened the other letter."

I nodded to him and began to read,

_Dear Lauren,_

_I just found out something you need to know! David the brother you love so much is a terrible person. I also thought I should tell you that your mom has died. I know tragic but I know you and her weren't on the best terms. She had a heart attack last night, the capitol will tell you after the games. And you know your partner Adam? Don't do the stupid thing Lauren. Do not fall in love with him I'm in love with you! Do you know he's killed someone? The peacekeepers couldn't find enough evidence but yes he did. Also I'm dying of a rare heart condition. I will die while you are in the games. I do not want to be without out you so I have a plan. Give yourself up in the games go quickly and die. Don't even bother just give yourself up in the bloodbath. What do you have to live for anyway? A brother that doesn't love you or a murderer? Die come to heaven with me and we'll stay in love forever._

_ I will always love you_

_ ~James Rowner_

I looked up at Adam and I could not control the laughter that came bursting out of me. Adam laughed too, we laughed until tears were streaming down our faces. "Oh so apparently I'm a murderer?" he said in between chokes for air. "No one could prove it though not enough evidence. Maybe because there wasn't a murder in district one... EVER?" My side started cramping as I realized the utter plain ridiculous of it all. David didn't write that letter and I'm not dying.

There was a short knock on the door fallowed by a small girl entering our room. She was tiny with big brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. She looked terrified as she stood shaking in the doorway. And I was worried for her what was she so scared of? And then I realized us. The big mean district one tributes she's definitely heard about us. She stood there shaking in the doorway just staring at us.

Adam got up and walked over to her, "Are you ok?" He asked. I then realized what she was an avox. She couldn't talk they had cut out her tongue. I started to shiver and that's when Adam realized it too. The girl held up a small note that read,** COME DOWN FOR DINNER AT ONCE. ** Adam smiled and leaned down to whisper something in the girl's ear. At first she flinched away but slowly she let him whisper something to her.

As soon as he did her face lit up and she smiled wide. She gave him a hug and ran out of the room. I laughed and put my arm through his. "What did you tell her?" I asked as we walked down to dinner.

He smiled at me. "I told her that she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and that if she came back to our room after dinner I would bring her something special." I looked up at him stared straight into his intense green eyes and gave him a hug. "You're a great person Adam I'm so glad were friends." He looked down at me with a sad smile. "Yeah me too."

We walked into the dinning hall only to be grabbed by the red head we had met earlier. Til looked at us with excited eyes, "Me and Rex already assembled the career team were all sitting over there." I smiled at her as me and Adam fallowed her over to a large table. Sitting around it was two guys other then Rex. There was a girl that looked like she could kill me with just a look and another beside her.

Til looked like an excited puppy nothing like the ferocious girl that kncked down my door. "Ok well this is Lauren and Adam from district one. Lauren this is Rex, Jerry, Emily, Niki, Greg, and Summer."

Summer and Jerry looked like they could be twins from their tan fit bodies and brown hair they were obviously from district four. Greg and Niki looked similar also They were surprisingly from five. The girl that looked like she wanted to kill me was the odd one out. I couldn't place her until I found out that most shockingly she was from nine. Apparently she vouleenteered and got into a big fight with three peace keepers on the train. She had dirty blond hair and eyes so green they looked like they could pierce right through you.

So this was it I was a carreer the people I've ranted about for years. The people I've cheered against and loathed for years, I'm now one of them.


	7. Bye

Ah and here it is the note. I'm sure all of you have read a few of these before but alas I did not think I was going to write one. This story was written to get me started, it is basically a scrap copy. I don't like it… at all. I re read it the other day just to see what it was and I realized that I didn't like it. It was my first story on here it helped me meet new people and gain confidence in my writing. I'm going to write another story in the POV of Annie Cresta and her life and what not. I'm terribly sorry that I will be dropping this story. I didn't even really have a plan for it I was just writing. Please read my new story for that is what I wanted this one to be, It's called, "You say Insane I say Genius"


End file.
